


Dark Blue

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for slashing_lorne/pompt: navy





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“It’s blue.”

 

Lorne’s tone brooked no argument so of course Parrish argued the point.

 

“It’s navy,” Parrish insisted, as though the actual name of the colour of the BDUs were all that important, though to him, as a scientist, the life was truly in the details.

 

“This is not up for debate. You can call your orange flowers apricot, peach, tangerine, salmon or burnt umber all you want, but my uniform is dark blue.” 

 

Hopefully the conversation was over.

 

“I don’t really understand why what I call the colour of your uniform is such a volatile detail,” Parrish pushed.

 

“Because no self respecting Airman would be caught dead in anything called Navy. They call the Navy seamen. It’s like a point of honour.”

 

“Well, why didn’t you say so? It isn’t as if it’s that big of a deal or anything,” Parrish gave in.

 

Lorne stared at him as though he’d sprouted a second head or a third eye, wondering if it wasn’t a big deal, why they’d spent the last ten minutes discussing it.

 

“Ready to watch the last few minutes of the game,” Lorne asked, reaching over to unpause the computer screen.

 

“Can we call it ‘dark blue’?” Parrish asked just before Lorne could hit the spacebar, his voice soft and obviously not wanting to prolong the almost fight.

 

“We can call it anything you want to,” Lorne said, giving in. 

 

At the gleam in Parrish’s eyes, he quickly added: “Except Navy.”


End file.
